


my first and last (and always)

by lililiyaboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's real gay, like it's sweeter than cheol's order okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyaboy/pseuds/lililiyaboy
Summary: seokmin treats seungcheol to a special date for their anniversary to a little coffee shop they went to on their first date





	my first and last (and always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habitualwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/gifts).



> a ko-fi commission request for the lovely sandy/habitualwords here on ao3~ hope you like it sweetheart!

“Hey, I remember this place!”

Seungcheol’s eyes are bright as they enter the quaint little coffee shop together, fingers twined. It hasn’t changed at all in the time they’ve been together; the potted barrel cacti lining the gloss-finished cherry windowsills and the warm, homey interior as welcoming as ever. It’s tucked away in a little corner of Yongin, Seokmin’s hometown; they’d been here a few other times aside from their first date so long ago, but this time to celebrate their five-year anniversary.

Seokmin’s own smile twitches up at the corners of his lips as he looks over at his boyfriend, eyes glittering mischievously. “Do you remember your crazy complicated order?”

“You can bet your sweet ass I do, buddy.”

They go up to the counter and order: a simple vanilla latte for Seokmin, and a double-pump caramel mocha with an extra shot of espresso for Seungcheol. They also each get a couple cookies, and Seungcheol snatches a chocolate bar too last-minute at the register. They seat themselves to munch and wait for their drinks, the cafe relatively quiet during these weekend hours, lacking the regular university traffic it draws.

They catch up mostly, not having spent a whole lot of time these past few days due to conflicting schedules: Seokmin would wake up with the bed cold due to Seungcheol’s morning shifts, and they both had night classes and would come home at random times that never quite seemed to match up. Seungcheol laughs at Seokmin’s quip about his weird teacher’s anecdotes, and Seokmin smiles fondly as Seungcheol recants a tale of a sweet elderly lady who was in to buy things for her sick son.

Seokmin’s a bit nervous; he’s always had butterflies for Seungcheol, even before they were dating, but today’s special. He thinks he’s doing okay, but his fears of it being noticed come to light.

“So what’s going on?”

Seungcheol eyes his boyfriend over the rim of his nearly-finished drink. Seokmin chokes on his own sip of beverage, averting his gaze while coughing and dabbing at his mouth.

“W-What do you mean?”

“You’re twitchier than normal, you’re never this hyper on our dates, and I mean come on. It’s you, so of course you’re usually pretty upbeat, but this is different. Is everything okay?”

Seokmin takes a deep breath, shifting slightly in his seat and feeling at the tiny package in his pocket, biting his lip to hide a smile.

“Yeah, everything’s… fine. It’s perfect, Seungcheol. If there’s anyone I can tell that to with this amount of certainty, it’s you.”

Seungcheol raises his eyebrow. “You sure?”

Seokmin chuckles gently, looking down and taking another deep breath before making eye contact with his boyfriend. Sliding out of his seat, he grins softly, fingers trembling slightly around the small velvet box he produces from his pocket.

“I’m positively sure, Seungcheol,” he breathes, his voice surprisingly steady. He flips the lid on the box, revealing a simple but shiny titanium band ring. He swallows, steeling himself for his next words.

“Will you marry me, Choi Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol’s jaw drops and he’s rendered momentarily speechless, a helpless smile wider than he thinks he’s ever had in his life splitting across his face as his wide eyes well up with sudden tears. He slips out of his seat to his knees, joining his boyfriend (fiancé) on the floor and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I will, Seokmin,” he whispers, not trusting his quavering voice to not betray him in a volume above that. “I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written in six months and it's completely unbeta'd, i apologise profusely for any grammatical errors or tense inconsistencies! it sure the hell is four am


End file.
